Sieben
by MeyMey8495
Summary: UPDATE! ch 4. YEWOOK DAN KYUMIN MOMEN. Kisah Persahabatan , cinta ke-7 sahabat di pertaruhkan. Super Junior ::DBSK:: HanChul :: YunJae :: HanJae :: KyuMin :: Yewook :: HaeHyuk. Dedicated story.
1. Chapter 1 : players have already joined

**_Sieben_  
**

* * *

**Note :**

_This story dedicated for Sieben and Vier. For Our Friendship and Our Love Story._

**Genre **:

_Friendship,__Romance, complecated_

**Rating **:

_T_

**Disclaimer **:

_The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine and Sieben._

**Warning** :

_GS :: OOC :: No Crack Pair ::Super Junior :: DBSK::_

**Cast** :

_Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul ( Yeoja )_

_Kim Jaejoong as kim Jaejoong ( Yeoja )_

_Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )_

_Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae ( Yeoja )_

_Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum ( Yeoja )_

_Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja)_

_Park Jungsoo as Park Leeteuk ( Yeoja)_

_Tan Hankyung a.k.a Tan Hangeng as Tan Hanggeng ( Namja )_

_Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho ( Namja )_

_Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung ( Namja )_

_Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja )_

_Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae ( Namja )_

_Other…_

**Pairing**:

_HanChul_

_YunJae_

_HanJae_

_KyuMin_

_Yewook_

_HaeHyuk_

**Summary:**

_Persahabatan , cinta ke-7 sahabat di pertaruhkan._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

Incheon university pagi ini terlihat cukup ramai. Baiklah… ini sangat ramai. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir orientasi bagi mahasiwa baru. Hari ini para mahasiswa baru terlihat lebih 'layak' dibanding hari lainnya karna mereka tidak perlu lagi menggunakan hal-hal aneh seperti yang di suruh oleh para senior mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka pun kini terlihat lebih menonjol kecantikan atau ketampanannya.

Acara di aula kampus sudah berakhir, Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Heechul , dua murid baru yang menarik perhatian kini sedang mencari kelas mereka untuk memulai pelajaran pertama mereka di Incheon university.

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Heechul dua murid baru yang langsung menjadi primadona kampus karna kecantikkannya mereka langsung terkenal di kalangan senior dan teman-teman satu angkatannya. Selain Kecantikannya Kim Jaejoong juga terkenal karna ia adalah pacar dari senior kampus yang cukup di segani, Jung Yunho. Lain dengan Jaejoong, Kim Heechul terkenal di kalangan para senior.

Jaejoong dan Heechul sebenarnya juga baru berkenalan saat orientasi. Mereka dua dari empat murid yang diperbolehkan tidak mengikuti masa orientasi. Mereka berkenalan di ruangan dewan siswa –semacam ruang osis- , sangat kebetulan. Saat itu Jaejoong sedang berduaan dengan Yunho di ruang dewan siswa , lalu Yoochun –salah seorang senior- datang bersama Heechul.

.

.

.

"Chullie, mau pulang bersamaku? Hari ini yunho ada kelas tambahan." Kata Jaejoong sambil membereskan beberapa bukunya. Kelas terakhir mereka baru saja selesai.

"ah, aku rasa tidak bisa. Sehabis ini aku ingin bertemu Yoochun, dia sudah janji mau mengenalkanku dengan pacarnya. Dan kau tau Jae, pacarnya itu dekat dengan Yesung-ie.."

"ahh… Yesungie lagi. Aku tidak tertarik. Kenapa dulu kau tidak memilih jurusan musik saja biar satu jurusan dengan pria misterius itu!"

"Ya! Dia tidak misterius! cool Jae, dia cool bukan misterus!"

"yah terserah kamu saja deh. Kalau begitu aku duluan , ne? bye chullie-ah ." kata jaejoong , lalu meninggalkan Heechul .

.

.

**Heechul Pov**

Hari ini aku senang sekali. Lihat saja, betapa beruntungnya aku hari ini! Tadi dosenku cepat keluar, sekarang Yesung sedang bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Jarang sekali kan meliat Prince yang datu itu tersenyum karena terhanyut dengan permainannya.

Aku hanya mendelik tak suka saat melihat beberapa mahasiswi mengabadikan senyuman Yesungku yang sangat jarang terlihat itu. Aku yakin, saat Yesung sadar ada yang memotretnya, pasti ia langsung pergi. Hah! Perusak suasana. Lebih baik aku pergi duluan, lebih menyenangkan menunggu Yoochun dan pacarnya dibanding melihat Yesung berubah mood.

**Heechul Pov END**

.

,

**Ryeowook Pov**

OMOOO! Yesungku tertawa! Aigooo… aku bisa gila kalau terus begini! Untung memori handphone-ku masih banyak yang kosong, jadi aku bisa mengambil fotonya sebanyak mungkin. Jarangkan melihat senior tampanku ini memiliki ekspresi.

**Ryeowook Pov END**

.

.

**HAP**

Operan bola basket Yesung ke Kyuhyun di tangkap yeoja kecil yang raut mukanya menandakan kalau dia tidak bersahabat. Benar saja yeoja itu bukannya mengembalikkan bola yang tadi di ditangkapnya itu. Tapi malah melemparnya entah kemana.

"Ya!" teriak yeoja itu sambil menunjuk tepat pada muka Kyuhyun. "CHO KYUHYUN! Kau berurusan denganku!" kata yeoja itu lalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu dengan muka ice nya lagi.

"kau membuat masalah dengan kibum , kyuhyun-ah?" kata seseorang sambil menghampiri kyuhyun yang terlihat masih mencerna kejadian singkat tadi yang jelas membuat permainan basket tadi terhenti.

"aku… Omo! Aku lupa hyung… aku pergi dulu ne."

"aigoo.. anak itu…" respon Yesung yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat kyuhyun meninggalkan lapangan.

"biarkan saja dia Yesung-ah, Kajja! Kita pergi."

"ne, Hangeng hyung, kita ke kantin saja."

"ne, kajja!"

.

.

"Lee Hyukjae dan Leteuk-ssi bisa tolong bantu saya panggilkan Tan Hangeng? Suruh dia ke ruangan saya." kata seorang pria di depan kelas.

"ne, seonsaengnim" jawab dua yeoja, yang langsung keluar kelas menjalankan perintah dari guru mereka itu.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida." Kata yeoja yang kini berjalan dengannya.

"ne, Hyukjae-ssi , Leeteuk imnida. Bagapta. Oh, ya hyukjae-ssi. Siapa yang di maksud seonsae dengan Hangeng."

"ah, dia itu bagian dari senior- senior tekenal di jurusan seni ini eonni. Ah, mian. Bolehkah aku memanggil eonni, eonni memanggil ku dengan hyukkie saja."

"ne, jadi aku telihat lebih tua ya?"

"ah, mian leeteuk-ssi."

"hahaha.. jangan canggung hyukkie-ah aku memang lebih tua. Aku telat masuk sekolah satu tahun. Oh ya, ceritakan lagi padaku tentang senior-senior itu aku penasaran. Dan di mana tuan senior itu ya?"

Belum sempat Hyukjae menjawab seseorang memanggil mereka sambil memberikan tas mereka.

"Hyukjae-ssi Leeteuk-ssi kelas Kim seonsae sudah selesai. Dan juga Hangeng sunbae sudah menemui Kim seonse. Jadi kalian tidak perlu mencari nya lagi. Ya sudah ya, anyyeong." Kata pria itu lalu meninggalkan dua yeoja tadi.

"hah.. yasudahlah, kita juga sudah tidak ada kelas lagi."

"ne, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin, kau berhutang cerita tentang para sunbae yang kau bilang tadi."

"ya, eonni. Sejak kapan itu masuk dalam hitungan hutang. Tapi yasudahlah. Aku malas pulang cepat. Kajja."

.

.

**BUK**

Semua kertas dan map yang di bawa yeoja kecil itu jatuh berantakan saat ia bertabrakkan dengan pria tampan itu.

"Ya! Yeoja kecil! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Kau tidak lihat ini barang mahal? Aduh, aku jadi di tinggal noona kan! Ck." Kata namja yang tampan yang bisa kita sebut dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus saja mengeluh sambil terburu buru memungutu kamera slr dan lensanya yang jatuh berantakan. Salah sendiri dia memasang lensa kamera mahal itu sambil berjalan. Tentu dia tidak bisa memperhatikan sekitarnya bukan?

"aduh, menyala tidak ya?" keluh Kyuhyun lagi, dan…

**BUKK **

"**Argh!**…"

Yeoja kecil tadi dengan mantap berdiri dan mukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan kamus tebal yang di bawanya.

"berhentilah mengeluh dan tadi kau yang menabrakku bocah!" kata yeoja itu dengan penuh emosi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun terbengong- bengong melihat yeoja itu pergi.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan memungut beberapa jenis lensa kamera yang masih berserakan karna terjatuh dari dalam tasnya yang terbuka. Tapi ada kartu kecil yang jatuh di dekat salah satu lensa kamera itu.

"Lee Sungmin ya… jadi yeoja tadi Lee Sungmin." Gumam kyu lalu berdiri mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Next Chap...  
**

"kau Tan Hangeng temannya Yesung kan?"

"kau Kim Heechul temannya Kim Jaejoong kan?"

.

.

"kau mencari sesuat nona Lee Sungmin?"

"Jangan Mempermainkanku Cho kyuhyun."

.

.

"ne, eonni. Aku menyuka yesung oppa"

**.  
**

**.  
**

**NOTE:  
**

***Seiben : Tujuh / 7 (bahasa Jerman)  
**

**Annyeong, Mey Imnida. Aku membuat FF ini berdasarkan cerita nyata dari Seiben(di jadikan nama geng). Untuk teman-temanku di seiben. _This is our story..._**

**Untuk reader sekalian yang membaca, silahkan review :D **

**walaupun cuma kata " lanjut " saya sangat menghargainya**

**:D **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Review please... :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : its all started

_**Sieben **_

_**:: The Game Started ::**_

* * *

**Note :**

_This story dedicated for Sieben and Vier. For Our Friendship and Our Love Story._

**Genre **:

_Friendship,__Romance, complecated_

**Rating **:

_T_

**Disclaimer **:

_The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine and Sieben._

**Warning** :

_GS :: OOC :: No Crack Pair ::Super Junior :: DBSK::_

**Cast** :

_Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul ( Yeoja )_

_Kim Jaejoong as kim Jaejoong ( Yeoja )_

_Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )_

_Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae ( Yeoja )_

_Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum ( Yeoja )_

_Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja)_

_Park Jungsoo as Park Leeteuk ( Yeoja)_

_Tan Hankyung a.k.a Tan Hangeng as Tan Hanggeng ( Namja )_

_Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho ( Namja )_

_Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung ( Namja )_

_Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja )_

_Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae ( Namja )_

_Other…_

**Pairing**:

_HanChul_

_YunJae_

_HanJae_

_KyuMin_

_Yewook_

_HaeHyuk_

**Summary:**

_Persahabatan , cinta ke-7 sahabat di pertaruhkan._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present _

* * *

**Last Perview…**

Kyuhyun melanjutkan memungut beberapa jenis lensa kamera yang masih berserakan karna terjatuh dari dalam tasnya yang terbuka. Tapi ada kartu kecil yang jatuh di dekat salah satu lensa kamera itu.

"Lee Sungmin ya… jadi yeoja tadi Lee Sungmin." Gumam kyu lalu berdiri mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

* * *

"KYAAA! Yoochun kau sudah janji padaku!" Yeoja itu meneriaki handphonenya.

"_Mianhae chullie-ah, namanya juga ada masalah mendadak. Sudah dulu ne."_

**Pip.**

.

.

"KYAAA! Habis kau Park Yoochun kalau bertemu dengan ku! KYAAAA"

Sebaiknya gunakan penyumbat telinga saat yeoja satu ini teriak-teriak seperti ini. Baiklah, ada yang mau tau kenapa dia bisa histeris seperti ini?

_**Flash back**_

**Heechul POV.**

Mana si jidat lebar itu? Sudah satu jam aku menunggu tapi tidak ada kabarnya. Kalau dia datang, akan ku sentil (?) jidat lebarnya itu. AKH! Menyebalkan.

.

.

Baiklah ini sudah dua jam dan akan ku bunuh dia kalau diaa…

**Pipp… Pipp…**

"Ya! Yoochun-ah! Dimana kau?!" Pas sekali si jidat ini menelefon. Tepat setelah aku mengancam membunuhnya.

"_mianhae chullie-ah aku dan Junsu tidak bisa datang. Ada masalah mendadak. Mianhae ne."_

"Mwoo! Sudah dua jam aku menunggu! Kau bercanda Yoochun?"

"_aniyo… aku tadi sempat lupa. Mianhae ne. Tapi aku benar benar tidak bisa datang." _APA KATANYA?!

"KYAAA! Yoochun kau sudah janji padaku!"

"_Mianhae chullie-ah, namanya juga ada masalah mendadak. Sudah dulu ne."_

**Pip.**

Dimatikan?

Mati?

Telefonnya di matikan?

"KYAAA! Habis kau Park Yoochun kalau bertemu dengan ku! KYAAAA"

**Heechul POV END**

_**Flashback END.**_

Sudah tau kan kenapa yeoja itu kesal sekali. Dan lihat saja dia tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat kasar pada handphonenya yang tidak bersalah itu. *poor handphone*

.

.

.

"KYAAA! Habis kau Park Yoochun kalau bertemu dengan ku! KYAAAA"

"akh.." Hanggeng reflex menutup kedua telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Siapa orang setres yang teriak- teriak dalam ruangan dewan siswa jurusan seni. Apa dia tidak tau aturan?

Karna penasaran dengan orang yang masih teriak-teriak di dalan ruang kesenian itu hangeng masuk ke ruangan itu untuk melihat.

"YA!" teriak Hangeng yang jelas langsung membuat Heechul yang masih memaki handphonenya terlojak kaget.

"M.. Mwo?"

"apa kau sudah gila? Ini sudah sore dan kau masih teriak-teriakkan?"

"mianhae…"

"hah, ne… gwenchana ."

.

.

"ah, oh ya. Kau Tan Hangeng itu kan? Tan Hangeng temannya Yesung kan?" kata Heechul memecah keheningan. Mereka seperti orang bodoh tadi. Hanya saling melihat dan meneliti. Bukan sifat Heechul sekali.

"ne, panggil Hangeng saja. Dan kau Kim Heechul kan? Temannya Kim Jaejoong?"

"ne. itu aku Hangeng-ssi sunbae?"

" aish… panggil oppa saja. Jangan sunbae, tidak enak di dengar Heechul-ah." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan senyum sejuta watt-nya .

.

.

.

"ayo jelaska Hyukkie-ah. Aku penasaran dengan ceritamu." Kata yeoja yang tengah memperhatikan yeoja satunya yang sedang makan.

"nanti dulu eonni, sedikit lagi ramyeonku juga sudah mau habis."

" ne, ne… cepat kalau begitu. Aku sudah bosan hanya melihat mu makan."

"ne, teukie eonni!"

.

.

"mereka di juluki prince."

"Pangeran? Jadi mereka di panggil pangeran begitu Hyukkie?" Leeteuk tampak masih belum mengerti penjelasan Hyukjae.

" ne, eonni. Karna ini pertama kali dewan siswa kita laki-laki semua. Dan yang pasti mereka itu tampan-tampan eonni."

" oh. Begitu. Lalu selain Hangeng sunbae, siapa lagi?"

"ah, itu perjurusan eonni. Hangeng sunbae dari seni tari bersama Yunho sunbae. Lalu dari music ada Yesung sunbae dan Jonghyun Sunbae . Dan dari drama, ada dari ada Yoochun sunbae dan satu lagi aku tidak kenal eonni." Jelas Hyukjae.

"ah, jadi maksudmu setiap jurusan begitu? Lalu dari photographer?"

"ah, eonni… aku lupa"

"hahaha… kamu ini."

" biarkan saja eonni. Lagian aku lebih tau banyak dibanding eonni."

"ya… ya…bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?"

"ne, eonni."

"Leeteuk eonni!" belum sempat ada Leeteuk dan Hukjae berdiri seorang yeoja kecil berlari menghampiri mereka. Lalu langsung memeluk Leeteuk.

"Ya! Wookie… kamu belum pulang? Ini sudah sore."

"ini aku mau pulang. Tapi beli minum dulu eonni." Jawab yeoja yang di panggil Wookie itu.

"oh. Oh ya, Wookie ini Hyukjae dia satu jurusan denganku. Dan Hyukkie ini Ryeowook. Dia satu high school denganku."

"Bagapta eonni." Kata Hyukjae

"nado bagapta, tapi jangan panggil aku eonni. Aku rasa diantara kita bertiga aku yang dongsaeng?" kata Ryeowook membenarkan.

"ne, wookie-ah kau yang dongsaeng. Oh,ya. Kau tidak jadi beli minum?" kata Leeteuk.

"ah, ne."

.

.

.

"kyaa… itu Yesunggie!"

"waahh… Yesung.."

"kyaa… dia tampan"

Teriak yeoja-yeoja itu melihat Yesung keluar menuju Audi putihnya di parkiran. Belum sampai parkiran namun tiba-tiba Yesung berhenti melihat jauh kedepan. Melihat tiga yeoja yang jauh darinya. Yeoja yang sedang keluar dari area kampusnya.

"Kim Ryeowook…" cicitnya pelan. Sangat pelan. Hanya untuknya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Heechul POV.**

Kini aku dan Jaejoong di panggil ke ruang dewan siswa. Aish! Seingatku aku sedang tidak punya urusan dengan mereka. Dan kau tau siapa yang memanggil tadi? Si Yoochun jidat lebar itu! Sudah seminggu dari kejadian itu dan dia seperti menghindariku. Ah, baiklah. Dia memang sibuk tapi tetapku anggap menghindariku! Karna urusannya kemarin denganku belum selesai.

"Heechul-ah." Panggil seseorang dari belakangku sambil memegang pundakku.

"oppa? Wae?" ternyata dia Hengeng oppa.

"kalian mau ke ruang DS?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kami berdua.

"ne, oppa juga?"

"ne."

"oh ya, Jaejoong ini—"

"aku sudah tau. Aku pernah di kenalkan Yunho. Hangeng kan?" Aish si Jae, kenapa harus memotong ucapan ku sih?!

"ah. Ne. kita pernah bertemu sekali." Hangeng oppa malah juga membelanya. Ck!.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruang sekali orang kulihat di sini. Namun belum sempat aku bertanya aku dan Jaejoong sudah di suruh di sebelah Yeoja kecil yang terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Nah… mari kita mulai rapat ini." Kata Yoochun. Kulihat hampir semua wakil datang. Memangnya ada apa?

Yoochun menjelaskan kalau rapat ini sebenarnya mengumpulkan wakil dari tiap jurusan untuk menjadi dewan siswa. Dan mereka mengatakan memilih kami yang datang sebagai wakil dari tiap jurusan berdasarkan survey. Jadi tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Kira kira begitu maksudnya. (-_-")

"Dari Hangeng dari seni tari bersama di gantikan Lee HyukJae dan Lee Dong—oh ya dia tidak hadir ,yah. Ah, Lalu dari music ada Yesung dan Jonghyun . Akan di gantikan Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Sungmin. Dan dari drama, ada dari ada Yoochun dan Siw—ah Choi digantikan oleh duo Kim Heechul dan Jaejoong. Dan pengganti duo photographer adalah Kim Kibum dan Choi Kyuhyu-."

"Mian tapi nama ku Cho bukan Choi. Cho Kyuhyun." Kata orang yang duduk di pojok sana memotong omongan yoochun.

"ah, ne. Cho Kyuhyun. Dan untuk kalian semua. Para sunbae kalian akan menjadi tutor kalian selama 2 bulan sampai kalian mandiri menjadi dewan siswa. Arraseo?"

"nee…" jawab kami semua mem-beo.

Kulihat si yeoja di sampingku agak sedikit gugup melihat kedepan. Begitu ku lihat Yesung sudah ada di depan kami.

"Ryeowook-ssi, Sungmin-ssi. Kita bicara di ruang music saja."

"ne." jawab yeoja itu dan teman di sampingnya dan Yesung oppa berlalu meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Kau ryeowook atau sungmin?" tanyaku pada yeoja ini. Penasaran juga.

"neaga Ryeowook imnida."

"ah, ne Ryeowook-ssi. Heechul imnida. Kau terlihat gugup tadi. Apa karna Yesung oppa? Kau gugup karena si prince itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"ah.. ..aku memang suka. Ne eonni aku menyukai Yesung oppa. Ah, mian Heechul eonni. Aku pergi dulu, ke ruang music."

**Heechul POV END.**

.

.

.

"demi tuhan, kenapa aku bisa bodoh! Kartu sekecil itu saja bisa hilang dari tasku!" geram seorang yeoja di meja kantin sambil membongkar isi tasnya.

"aish. Benar-benar tidaka ada" desisnya lagi.

"seingatku aku belum mengeluarkannya, dan lagi bagaimana bisa hilang…" kata yeoja itu lagi. Tanpa ia sadari seorang laki-laki menghampirinya. Laki-laki yang dari tadi memperhatikannya membongkar semua isi tasnya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Mencari sesuatu nona Lee Sungmin?" Tanya namja itu.

"Choi.. ani Cho Kyuhyun?" kata sungmin melihat namja di depannya. Namja yang juga terpilih sebagai Dewan Siswa.

"kau mengingatku dengan baik ne. ohya, mencari sesuatu?" Kata Kyuhyun mengeliarka _smirk_ nya yang sempat membuat beberapa yeoja yang lewat berhenti dan memperhatikannya.

"ne, tapi kurasa kau tidak akan membantu." Kata sungmin. 'dia malah akan menyusahkan karna menarik perhatian.' Lanjutnya lagi dalam hati sambil memasukkan barangnya yang masih berserakan di atas meja ke dalam tas dan berniat meninggalkan kantin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin berdiri dan berbalik segera mengeluarkan kartu kecil di kantongnya dan menarik lengan Sungmin.

"ini? Ini yang kau cari kan? Kartu mahasiswa dengan nama Lee Sungmin?" kata Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan kartu yang dia pegang. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri menatap tak percaya pada kartu yang tadi Kyuhyun keluarkan.

"ba.. bagaimana bisa?" kata Sungmin setelah tersadar.

"tentu saja bisa. Karna aku Cho Kyuhyun." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan _Smirk_nya lagi.

"kembalikan." Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya sambil memasang muka datarnya. Tampaknya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap Kyuhyun barusan.

"tidak akan." Kata Kyuhyun masih mengeluarkan Smirknya

"jangan main-main kembalikan cepat."

"begini saja. Traktir aku makan siang di Café dekat sini. Nanti akanku kembalikan kartu ini atau…" katanya mengeluarkan smirknya lagi sambil berjalan mendekati sungmin. "ini akan jadi milikku." Katanya sedikit berbisik namun cukup kencang untuk didengar oleh sungmin, lalu ia pergi berbalik.

"ke.. kenapa?" kata sungmin menghentikan langkah kyuhyun. Mukanya sudah merah sekali, merah karna marah dan mau menghajar si Cho ini. Tapi sayang Kartu mahasiswanya tak akan kembali kalau ia malah menghajar si Cho itu. 'tenang lee sungmin kau harus berpikir jernih'

Kyuhyun membalik dan mendengus sebentar " untuk yang kemarin menabrakku yeoja cantik" kata kyuhyun sambil mendekat ke sungmin lalu membisikkan nama café . "aku tunggu di sana" lalu kyuhyun berbalik lagi meninggalkan sungmin.

"Jangan Mempermainkanku Cho kyuhyun." Desis sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menjauh. "awas kau!" katanya meninggalkan kantin. Ia harus masuk kelas bukan?

Sungmin tidak sadar di sekelilingnya sudah banyak penonton yang malah salah menangkap pembicaraan mereka.

"itu sungmin kan? Dan kyuhyun?"

"Mereka sedekat itu? "

"Apa mereka jadian?"

Rentetan pertanyaan yang justru tidak ada satupun yang nyambung dengan percakapan kedua orang itu. Sepertinya akan ada gossip baru. _Good job Kyuhyun._

.

.

.

**Yunho POV.**

Sikap Jaejoong benar-benar berubah sejak dia masuk universitas. Dia makin ambisius. Aku tau aku salah mencalonkannya sebagai dewan siswa saat rapat dewan siswa kemarin. Itu bisa membuatnya makin ambisius dan otoriter. Tapi memang kenyataanya dia pantas mendapatkan jabatan sebagai dewan siswa.

Pagi tadi aku melihat dia rapat denga Yoochun, sunbaenya dan Heechul teman barunya yang juga terpilih menjadi dewan siswa. Dia tampak bersemangat dan ambisius menurutku.

Aku sangat tau Jaejoong dari dia junior high school kami satu sekolah terus. Walau jelas aku sunbaenya. Memang aku yang lebih dulu suka dengannya, tapi bukan berarti begini kan?

Baiklah aku akan sedikit bercerita tentang Jaejoong. Jaejoongku. Kisah kami.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Note:

Yey! Chap 2 Selesai… sebenarnya ini sudah selesai hari jum'at tapi karna aku banyak tugas sekolah jadi ku tunda dulu. Gimana penasaran ga sama ceritanya? Mudah mudahan penasaran okee.. :D

Aku mau jawab beberapa Question dulu.

Q: leeteuk telat skolaah ygh...eoh?yakin?gx krna tinggal kan*dtabok...  
A: dia telat di masukkin sekolah sama ortunya. *angep aja begitu * tapi ga papa kok kalo di bilang ga naik.. hehehe..

Q: .. Kibum ama teuki, couplenya hadir ngga?#baca:sibum, kangteuk..

A: liat aja sepanjang FF ini berjalan.. tapi kalo teliti pasti ngeh aku ngasih sedikit clue di chap ini :P

Q: ish, author cuma minta lanjut? Jarang nih ada author yg cuma minta 1 kata. Ckck. Aku review panjang disukain sama Chullie? Kibum siapanya Kyu?

A: ne, aku minta Cuma satu kata karna aku maklum aku baru di FFN jadi ga mau di anggap belagu ^^ kalo masalah cerita siapa-dengan –siapa itu nikmatin aja. Nanti ketau-an kok… tapi aku kasih bocoran aku ga terlalu suka Crack Pair ^^

Q: Eh, crita pribadi thor? Author jdi siapa disitu?

A : ia, ini semua dari kisah nyata. euhm… nanti aku bocorin tapi pas udah mau end ya aku jadi siapa ^^

Q: sori ya sebelumnya tapi bahasa jermannya 7 bukan seiben tapi Sieben. bacanya 'ziben'  
kalo seiben itu udah lain. gak tau ada artinya atau nggak. dari cara bacanya aja udah beda, 'zaiben'

A: Mianhae…. Jeongmal mianhae.. aku juga bingung kenapa ga selaras gitu.. sebagian ada yang sieben dan sebagian ada yang seiben. Tapi akan aku benerin ko.. makasih udah di ingettin ^^

Nah… itu dulu oke? Aku mauu ngucapin trimakasih buat:

yi yeong hye ,Shim Shia, turtle, sha , Satry Fadia, YunieNie HanChullie, Kim Sooyeon, , Sunghyunnie, hani, dan sider ku yang jumlahnya mengagumkan sekitar 248 itu ^^

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

Don't be silent reader. ^^

.

.

**Next perview…**

"aku minta putus. Kamu terlalu posesif" kata Jaejoong padaku.

.

"kau pacaran dengan kyuhyun sungmin-ah?"

.

" aku tau, aku bukan cinta padanya. Tapi pada Hangeng"

.

"Ah, aku yang akan menjadi rekanmu di Dewan siswa. Lee Donghae imnida."

.

.

Review please..


	3. Chapter 3 : Memories & beginning

_**Sieben **_

_**::Memories and beginning::**_

* * *

**Note :**

_This story dedicated for Sieben and Vier. For Our Friendship and Our Love Story._

**Genre **:

_Friendship,__Romance, complecated_

**Rating **:

_T_

**Disclaimer **:

_The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine and Sieben._

**Warning** :

_GS :: OOC :: No Crack Pair ::Super Junior :: DBSK::_

**Cast** :

_Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul ( Yeoja )_

_Kim Jaejoong as kim Jaejoong ( Yeoja )_

_Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )_

_Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae ( Yeoja )_

_Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum ( Yeoja )_

_Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja)_

_Park Jungsoo as Park Leeteuk ( Yeoja)_

_Tan Hankyung a.k.a Tan Hangeng as Tan Hanggeng ( Namja )_

_Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho ( Namja )_

_Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung ( Namja )_

_Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja )_

_Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae ( Namja )_

_Other…_

**Pairing**:

_HanChul_

_YunJae_

_HanJae_

_KyuMin_

_Yewook_

_HaeHyuk_

**Summary:**

_Persahabatan , cinta ke-7 sahabat di pertaruhkan._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present _

* * *

**Last Perview…**

**Yunho Pov**

Pagi tadi aku melihat dia rapat dengan Yoochun, sunbaenya dan Heechul teman barunya yang juga terpilih menjadi dewan siswa. Dia tampak bersemangat dan ambisius menurutku.

Aku sangat tau Jaejoong dari dia junior high school kami satu sekolah terus. Walau jelas aku sunbaenya. Memang aku yang lebih dulu suka dengannya, tapi bukan berarti begini kan?

Baiklah aku akan sedikit bercerita tentang Jaejoong. Jaejoongku. Kisah kami.

**Yunho POV END.**

* * *

**Yunho POV.**

Kisah kami dimulai saat kami berada di junior high school. Aku sunbaenya Jaejoong. Aku di kenalkan Jaejoong oleh temanku. Sama seperti sekarang dan saat kami high school Jaejoong langsung famous di angkatannya dan para sunbae.

Semasa junior high school aku dan Jaejoong hanya sebatas sunbae dan hoobae saja. Tidak lebih. Walau jelas kami suka berkirim pesan sesekali. Hanya untuk basa-basi.

Kami mulai dekat saat kami masuk high school yang sama. Aku mulai mengetahui banyak hal tentang Jaejoong. Dan aku mulai tertarik untuk menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman. Ah, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya tapi hanya suka bukan rasa yang seperti yang sekarang kurasakan. Rasa mengerti dia apa adanya. Ya, rasa sayang.

Aku dan Jaejoong akhirnya resmi berpacaran. Dan dengan itu juga aku makin banyak mengenal dia. Maksudku mengenal sikapnya. Dia yeoja yang mandiri namun ambisius. Sisi yang selalu membuat dia terjatuh lagi. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Popularitas. Satu hal yang dia kejar saat kami di high school. Aku tau dia sempat memanfaatkan aku untuk mendapat popularitas itu. Memacari seorang sunbae, jelas sekali akan menaikkan popularitas dalam sesaat. Tapi aku rela, karna aku tau dia akan sadar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Aku sudah mengira kalau hal itu akan terjadi. Ya, dia berpaling untuk yang lebih dariku.

_**Flashback**_

"aku minta putus. Kamu terlalu posesif" kata Jaejoong padaku.

Aku hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi apapun. Aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Apa lagi yang kutahu dia sedang dekat dengan sunbae kami. Senior kami kelas tiga, Choi Dongwook.

Aku sudah berulang kali mempersiapkan diriku kalau hal ini terjadi tapi memang mendengar langsung seperti ini tetap saja rasanya sakit.

"yasudah." Kataku berusaha tidak terlihat kecewa. Aku berbalik mengalihkan mataku dari mata doe eyes nya. Aku yakin aku tak tahan kalau terus menatapnya.

"hanya itu saja?" katanya menahan tanganku dan menarikku untuk kembali.

"ya. Kecuali ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi. " Kataku berusaha sedingin mungkin. Agar dia tidak tahu isi hatiku.

"kita berteman kan? Maksudku kita masih berteman kan?" Kim Jaejoong kenapa kamu begitu egois. Membuangku tapi juga tidak mau kehilanganku. Pertanyaan yang ambigu. Aku harus jawab apa? Jika ku jawab iya maka itu malah akan membuatnya makin egois. Tapi jika ku jawab tidak, apakah aku kuat tanpanya?

"tentu." Kataku sambil mencoba tersenyum dan berbalik.

.

.

Kami baru resmi putus sekitar dua hari yang lalu, tapi kini dia sudah meresmikan dengan yang lain. Benar dugaanku kalau dia lebih memilih Choi Dongwook sunbae kami dari pada aku. Walaupun dia sudah resmi dengan Dongwook hyung tapi dia masih saja berhubungan denganku. Sakit, karna jelas kenyataannya dia bukan milikku lagi tapi tetap bersikap seperti dulu saat kami masih bersama.

Aku hanya tidak bisa berteriak kesakitan saat ini. Karna jujur aku menikmatinya walau jelas hatiku hancur begitu kembali ke kenyataan, dia bukan milikku.

.

.

Entah aku bodoh atau apa kini yeoja ini kembali padaku. Menangis dalam pelukkanku dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia menangis, bukan menangisiku tapi pria lain. Aku tau dia sadar aku di sisinya. Hal itu yang membuatnya kembali.

Kim Jaejoong kembali padaku. Pada Jung Yunho setelah jatuh. Ya, dia baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya. Dan benar dia kembali padaku. Entah aku harus senang atau sedih sekarang. Karna jelas kau yang seperti ini. Kembali pada ku yang kau campakkan setelah di campakkan. Tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna aku terlalu bodoh bisa mencintaimu sampai seperti ini.

_**Flashback **_**END.**

Ya, itu sedikit kisah kami. Ah, ani. Mungkin lebih tepatnya kisah ku yang tragis. Dan kini hal itu yang paling aku takutkan kembali lagi. Hal yang sama saat itu. Sisi Ambisius, egois dan percaya diri Kim Jaejoong kembali menggerogotinya. Sisi yang akan membuatnya jatuh lagi dan aku sakit lagi.

Aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi lagi, tapi akankah kali ini aku kuat lagi? Sabar hingga Jae-ku kembali?

**Yunho POV END.**

.

.

.

**Kibum POV.**

Huft… ini benar- benar melelahkan. Seharian ini aku harus bolak balik ke beberapa tempat untuk mencari si bodoh itu! Oh, iya. Aku belum memberitahu. Si bodoh yang ku maksud disini itu Cho Kyuhyun. Si junior yang masuk universitas dengan mudahnya karna dia sedikit pintar.

Ah, agak sedikit bingung? Mari kujelaskan sedikit. Kalian tahu jurusan seni Universitas Incheon sangat terkenal bukan hanya karna yang lulus dari sini jadi incaran kantor-kantor penting saja tapi juga mereka akan jadi seniman yang patut di ancungi jempol karna kepintarannya yang pasti di atas rata-rata.

Aku salah satu murid Incheon yang beruntung bisa masuk kesini. Apalagi jurusan Photograper. Aku langsung mendapat tugas untuk membantu para senior yang akan melangsungkan pameran hasil foto mereka. Ya, aku satu dari empat orang yang di perbolehkan tidak mengikuti masa orientasi itu.

Kenapa bisa? Karena aku harus membantu para senior itu, bukannya sudah jelas. Dan yang ku tahu satu lagi itu Cho Kyuhyun itu karna dia masuk dari kelas akselerasi hingga dia satu tingkat denganku.

Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan siapa Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dia yang bersamaku membantu para senior itu. Dan sekarang dia dimana. Aku sudah bosan mencarinya. Terserah dia…

APA! Kenapa dia malah main basket di sini? Dengan Hangeng oppa dan Yesung oppa? Ck! Menyebalkan.

**HAP**

Dengan cekatan aku memotong operan bola yesung bukan ingin ikut bermain tapi mau membuang bola itu.

"Ya!" teriak ku sambil menunjuk tepat di muka Kyuhyun. "CHO KYUHYUN! Kau berurusan denganku!" kataku lagi. Ck! Aku menjadi pusat perhatian. Lebih baik aku pergi.

Tenang Kibum… Tenang… seorang Kim Kibum harus bisa mengontrol emosinya. Lebih baik aku pergi menenangkan diriku.

.

.

.

"hah.. ha… ha.. noon.. noonahh…" kulihat kuhyun ngos-ngosan mengejarku sampai ke sinitapi tak kupedulikan. Aku ingin membeli minuman dingin, kurasa itu enak untuk menurunkan emosiku yang tadi sempat memuncak di udara yang panas ini. (-_-")

Aku membeli jus jeruk lalu duduk di salah satu pojok kantin yang terlihat sedikit renggang dibanding yang lain. Kulihat Kyuhyun yang masih ngos-ngosan mengikutiku dari belakang dan duduk di depanku lalu mengambil jus ku yang kuletakkan di atas meja.

"apa kau tidak punya sopan santun Cho?" tanyaku, berusaha mungkin bermuka datar agar terlihat tidak emosi. Jujur dari tadi aku sudah ingin mencekek nya di depan umum. Tapi itu akan merusak image-ku.

"ne, noona. Trima kasih minumnya. Jadi bagaimana ? kapan kita memotret?" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan jujur saja aku semakin kesal dengan bocah ini. Kenapa sih gayanya _tengil_ banget!

"aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Kalau kamu mau memotret , memotret saja sendiri. Kan kau sudah tau temanya." Kataku berdiri lalu pergi. Hah, mungkin lebih nyaman aku pergi mencari bahan yang bagus untuk di potret dibanding di kampus. toh, aku sudah tidak punya jadwal.

"noona tunggu!" kudengar suara Kyuhyun tapi ku hiraukan.

**BUKK**

Kulihat ke blakang Kyuhyun jatuh menabrak seseorang. Dasar rusuh. Lebih baik aku tinggalkan saja.

.

.

.

Kini aku kembali duduk di sini di bukit yang sepi daerah pinggiran seoul. Dari sini aku melihat tinggi ke bawah cantik sekali. Tempat yang masih sama seperti yang dulu saat aku masih dengannya. Hah, mengabadikan nya dengan kamera memang yang paling bagus. Kurasa memotret pemandangan kota dari atas sini juga bagus kurasa cukup untuk membantu para senior itu.

Bukit ini tidak pernah berubah selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Hanya beberapa ilalang di belakangku tampak lebih banyak. Namun jelas tidak dapat merubah kecantikan pemandangan seoul dari atas sini. Hanya suasananya yang berbeda. Sedikit hambar karna hanya aku sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani.

.

.

.

Kini aku duduk di antara para mahasiswi yang dipanggil oleh para dewan siswa itu. Aku memperhatikan semua yang dipanggil sepertinya memiliki pesonanya masing-masing. Seorang dari dewan siswa itu member tahu kenapa kami di panggil ke sini. Ternyata kami yang dipanggil merupakan calon dewan siswa baru.

Yang duduk di ujung sana, yang sangat jelas penampilannya sangat mencolok. Yang satu tampak enerjik namun tetap terlihat tidak mempengaruhi penampilannya-Kim Heechul namanya. Kalau yang di sebelahnya Kim Jaejoong tampak ramah namun tetap mencolok . Wajar mereka mencolok, mereka dari Seni Drama, hah.. para artis.

Di sebelah duo artis itu ada dua orang dari Seni music. Yang ku tahu yeoja yang bermuka datar namun terlihat catik. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sungmin. Berarti yang satunya bernama Ryeowook kan. Yeoja yang bernama Ryeowook itu sangat ketara sekali menyuka Yesung oppa karna sesekali mengintip dan pipinya ada sedikit semburat merah. Ck, tipe yeoja yang mudah di tebak.

Lalu Yeoja yang ada di sebelah kiriku, tampak sangat canggung dengan keadaan di sini. Mungkin masih takut untuk berinteraksi. Tapi sangat jelas di wajahnya dia bukan tipe seseorang yang 'macam-macam'. Oh, ya. Kalau tidak salah namanya, jae… ah, Hyukjae.

Dan yang terakhir jelas di sebelah ku Cho kyuhyun si babo yang suka membuatku marah kini asik mengeluarka _smirk_nya dari tadi sambil menatap yeoja-yeoja yang tadi ku sebut. Hah.. dia ini ken—

"Kau menilai lagi?" kata seseorang di belakangku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"hangeng oppa, wae?" kataku.

"aniya. hanya menegurmu."

"oh…"

"aku tidak menyangka kita satu sekolah lagi, dan sekarang sama-sama di dewan siswa."

"ne, aku juga."

"masih datar seperti biasanya ,eoh?"

"you see oppa."

"hahaha… seperti biasa, eoh? Kau kenal dekat dengan Kyu?"

"pertanyaan retorik lagi eoh? Sudah jelas kan pertama kami satu jurusan dan yang kedua dia punya urusan denganku dank u yakin oppa tau tentang itu." Kataku, dia memang hanya bertele-tele dari tadi.

"haha.. baiklah.. baiklah… aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Dan satu lagi, sesekali kau harus menghilangkan sifat jelekmu itu."

"ne oppa." Lalu ia berpaling dariku. Menghampiri duo artis itu, terlihat sangat akrab apalagi dengan yeoja –ah, Kim Heechul maksudku.

.

.

.

"kau mengerti kan?" kata Hangeng oppa , setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang tugasku dan kyuhyun.

"Apa untungnya jika aku dan noona membantu?" kata si evil satu ini –kyuhyun.

"Jelas masuk ke nilai kalian, itu sudah jelas kan?" kata Hangeng oppa.

"kalau hanya itu—"

"kami harus berkerja sama dengan siapa?" tanyaku memotong si evil ini yang kurasa tak akan ada habisnya.

"Hyukjae, dan… ah, aku lupa yang satu lagi. Mereka Dewan siswa angkatan kalian. Oke."

"Ne, arraso oppa. Apa ada lagi? Kalau tidak sepertinya ada seseorang yang menunggumu. Sebaiknya oppa menemuinya." Kataku. Memang aku melihat sese-ah.. Kim Heechul di luar. Kurasa ia mau menemui Hangeng oppa.

"Ck! Kau terlalu _to the point_ kibum-ah." Katanya sambil menengok ke belakangnya memastikan.

"Retoris, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne." kataku lalu berdiri berniat meninggalkan ruangan ini namun baru sampai di pintu yeoja itu menahanku.

"Kibum-ssi bisa aku bicara denganmu?" katanya. Hah? Ada urusan apa?

"bukannya kau mencari Hangeng oppa?"

"aniya, aku mencarimu. Aku mau bicara denganmu, otte?"

"ah, sekarang?"

"ne, tapi kalau kau tidak bisa aku—"

"ne, sekarang. Dikantin saja yah, kajja."

.

.

.

"kenapa?" kataku _to the point_ ku rasa dia agak bingung dari tadi mau menyampaikan apa. Sedangkan aku sudah bosan menunggu dan sekedar basa-basi.

"aku hanya mau tanya-tanya saja tentangmu, bukankah sebagai sesama dewan siswa kita harus dekat?" ck, pengalihan perhatian. Aku sudah bosan dan rasanya ingin pergi saja.

"aku punya novel bagus. Kau suka novel kan?" katanya lagi sambil membongkar isi tasku. Kurasa dia tau aku bosan.

"ne" hanya ku jawab singkat. "eonni, apa ada lagi? Kalau sudah aku pergi dulu ,ne?" kataku lagi.

"ah, chakkaman! Aku minta nomor ponselmu." Kata-nya lagi. Aku menyebutkan lalu ku tinggal pergi.

**Kibum POV END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hah, dia memang susah sekali mengorek informasi dari nya. Ck!" kata Heechul sambil memandang Kibum yang berjalan menjauh.

"eonni, sedang apa?" kata seseorang dari blakang Heechul.

"ah, kau sungmin-ah."

"ne eonni. Eonni habis bicara dengan kibum? Tumben sekali." Kata Sungmin sambil berpindah duduk ke depan Heechul.

"ne, aku habis mencari sedikit informasi."

"Yesung oppa atau Hang—"

"Tentu saja Hangeng!"

"Loh, bukannya eonni sukanya dengan Yesung oppa kan ?" kata sungmin mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya, ah lebih tepatnya _smirk_.

"aku tau, aku bukan cinta padanya. Tapi pada Hangeng. Kurasa… aku mulai suka dengannya. Ah, yasudah lah… oh ya sungmin-ah." Heechul merapatkan jarak antara ia dengan sungmin.

"kau pacaran dengan Kyuhyun ya?" lanjutnya lagi.

"MWOYA!"

.

.

.

Hari itu dengan semangatnya Hyukjae mendekati ruang dance khusus. Ya, itu ruang khusus karna biasanya hanya murid seni dari dance yang mau di ikut sertakan saja yang boleh latihan di sana. Ah, baiklah para dewan siswa juga.

Dancer mana yang tidak senang kalau dia boleh menikmati ruangan nyaman seperti itu. Lantai kay yang mempermudah ia menari, _full mirror_ dan yang jelas ac dan itu semua privat. Hanya untuk dia sendiri. Bagaiman Hyukjae tidak semangat? Setidaknya hal itu sedikit memperbaiki moodnya yang sempat rusak karna kena omel Seongsae nya.

Bukannya masuk Hyukjae malah berdiri di depan pintu ruang dance itu. Seperti mengamati seseorang.

"dia siapa?" gumam Hyukjae.

Benar saja ada seseorang yang sedang menari di dalam sana. Namja itu meliuk-liuk kan badannya dengan sangat lentur namun terkesan manly dan… ah… membuat Hyukjae terpana. Namja tadi tampak tidak melihat Hyukjae yang memerhatikannya sampai ia melakukan gerakkan berputar. Ia tidak langsung menegur, namun tetap melanjutkan dance-nya sampai lagu berakhir.

"Hei.." sapa namja itu. Sepertinya Hyukjae masih terpesona ,eoh? Sampai tidak sadar namja tadi sudah di depannya.

"a.. ah… wae?" kata Hyukjae tergagap.

"hahaha… santai saja Hyukjae-ssi." Kata namja tadi sambil menenangkan tawanya melihat ekspresi Hyukjae tadi.

"bagaimana bisa tau namaku?"

"Siapa yang tidak tau Dewan siswa dari anak dance yang katanya cantik itu? Ah, rumor itu benar kau memang cantik." Kata namja itu dengan senyumnya sukses membuat pipi Hyukjae kini memiliki rona.

"hahaha…kau manis sekali Hyukjae-ssi" tawa namja itu saat melihat rona itu.

"kau menyebalkan!" kata Hyukjae yang sudah mengatur perasaannya. "kau siapa? Kenapa tau aku?" kata-nya kali ini mencoba serius.

"tadi aku sudah menjawabnya bukan? Dan…Ah, aku yang akan menjadi rekanmu di Dewan siswa. Lee Donghae imnida." Kata namja itu mengeluarkan senyuman menawannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Note:

Huah… akhirnya chap tiga kelar, Mianhae ne, kalo ini lama banget updatenya. Soalnya di sini author mau nampilin banyak hal untuk menuju klimaks. Nah, otte? Udah bagus kah?

Aku mau ngucapin trimakasih buat:

yi yeong hye , Shim Shia, nadikyu , sha , Satry Fadia, YunieNie HanChullie, Kim Sooyeon, , Sunghyunnie, hani, PumpMin, Tania3424 , yantiheenim, YeWookBaby aka SMD , SaranghaeSiBum , Lee Eun In dan sider ku yang jumlahnya makin bertambah dan sangat membeludak sampai 742. Jeongmal Gamsha imnida semoga kedepannya kalian review ^^

dan untuk nadikyu: mom, your so noisy! Don't using google translate if you wanna comment. Its so uncomfortable to read! Okey… and this is for us.. vier right ^^ so, just wait the story update. And Don't disturb me when I'm write the story :P

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

Don't be silent reader. ^^

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sieben **_

_**::Sweet Love::**_

**Note :**

_This story dedicated for Sieben and Vier. For Our Friendship and Our Love Story._

**Genre **:

_Friendship,__Romance, complecated_

**Rating **:

_T_

**Disclaimer **:

_The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine and Sieben._

**Warning** :

_GS :: OOC :: No Crack Pair ::Super Junior :: DBSK::_

**Cast** :

_Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul ( Yeoja )_

_Kim Jaejoong as kim Jaejoong ( Yeoja )_

_Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )_

_Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae ( Yeoja )_

_Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum ( Yeoja )_

_Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja)_

_Park Jungsoo as Park Leeteuk ( Yeoja)_

_Tan Hankyung a.k.a Tan Hangeng as Tan Hanggeng ( Namja )_

_Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho ( Namja )_

_Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung ( Namja )_

_Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja )_

_Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae ( Namja )_

_Other…_

**Pairing**:

_HanChul_

_YunJae_

_HanJae_

_KyuMin_

_Yewook_

_HaeHyuk_

**Summary:**

_Persahabatan , cinta ke-7 sahabat di pertaruhkan._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present _

**Last Perview…**

"kau menyebalkan!" kata Hyukjae yang sudah mengatur perasaannya. "kau siapa? Kenapa tau aku?" kata-nya kali ini mencoba serius.

"tadi aku sudah menjawabnya bukan? Dan…Ah, aku yang akan menjadi rekanmu di Dewan siswa. Lee Donghae imnida." Kata namja itu mengeluarkan senyuman menawannya.

.

.

.

Seorang Yeoja tampang menunggu seseorang di Sapphire café wajahnya tampak memerah menahan marah. Rasanya kafein yang ada dalam kopi yang di minumnya itu tidak cukup untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Kau benar-benar mempermainkanku Cho Kyuhyun. Benar-benar menyebalkan." Desis Yeoja kecil itu, baiklah dia Lee Sungmin. Dia sedang menunggu Kyuhyun yang sejak 2 jam lalu. Pantas saja bukan dia kesal?

'Ck. Lebih baik aku pergi sebelum aku ketinggalan kelas Kim-seonsae." Pikir sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan sapphire café.

.

.

.

Memang bukan jodohnya. Selang beberapa menit Kyuhyun datang dengan keringan bercucuran di keningnya. Seperti seseorang yang baru lari maraton.

"hah… hah… HaaaH" Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya lalu tampak seperti menertral nafasnya.

Dia masuk kedalam café sambil melihat jam tanganya.

'aku telat dua setengah jam' pikirnya. Dia tau, memang akan sangat terlambat kalau dia datang, tapi lebih baik datang kan. Dari pada tidak sama sekali.

'Dia tidak datang, eoh? Jadi benar benar tidak datang yah?' pikirnya setelah melihat sekitar seperti mencari keberadaan Sungmin

" ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan? " kata seorang pelayan yang melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak kebingungan .

" Ani, aku hanya mencari seseorang. Apa tadi ada seorang yeoja kecil datang sekitar dua jam yang lalu mungkin? "

" ah, ne. banyak sekali tamu hari ini, tapi tadi sepertinya tadi ada. Tadi ada seorang yeoja yang menunggu di pojok. Dia pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia menunggu dipojok hampir dua jam."

" Ah, gamsahae ne." kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar Sapphire Café dan berlari kearah kampus yang berjarak tidak jauh dari café itu.

'habislah aku.' Pikir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV.**

"noona kumohon." Aish… benar-benar menyebalkan apakah namja ini tidak bisa kah berhenti mengikutiku? Aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera istirahat di ruang musik tapi dia selalu membututiku. Ck! Menyusahkan.

"noona… mianhae, ne? ne? kumohon jangan marah lagi." Katanya kali ini sambil merajuk. Aku segera berhenti dan berbalik.

"ne, aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang bisakah kamu berhenti mengikutiku?" tanyaku tegas. Aku sungguh sudah tidak tahan.

**Sungmin POV END.**

"ne, aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang bisakah kamu berhenti mengikutiku?" kata Sungmin tegas, ketara sekali ia sudah jengah dengan pria yang dari tadi mengikutinya sejak keluar kelas.

"noona…" kata pria—Kyuhyun- itu tampak kecewa. Namun tidak dipedulikan Sungmin . Ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun di lorong kampus itu.

.

.

.

Bukan rahasia umum para Dewan Siswa punya ruangan khusus untuk mengembangkan bakat mereka. Dan Ruang musik kecil yang cukup lengkap dan nyaman ini pun menjadi ruang khusus dari jurusan seni musik. Grand piano, biola, gitar dan beberapa sound sistem yang ada di ruang ini sangat menggiurkan bagi para mahasiswa jurusan itu yang kini menjadi tujuan Sungmin.

'sedikit bermain gitar mungkin akan membuatku sedikit relax' pikirnya.

Tapi niat Sungmin batal begitu saja begitu melihat kedalam ruang itu. Rasanya malas sekali untuk mengganggu dua orang yang berada di sana. Sunbaenya Kim Yesung dan temannya Kim Ryeowook tampaknya sedang asik melantunkan lagu berdua. Lebih baik dia pergi saja.

Sungmin bukan tidak ada kelas hari ini, dia sudah masuk kelas siang tadi dan baru ada kelas lagi nanti sore. Maka dari itu dia tampak tidak punya tujuan. Kenapa tidak pulang? Tentu saja itu akan buang ongkos bukan.

'ruang itu saja' pikir Sungmin melihat ruang dewan siswa. Mungkin bisa menjadi pilihan yang baik.

.

.

.

**CKLEK…**

Sura pintu terbuka memecahkan keheningan di dalam ruang dewan siswa itu. Seseorang yang sedang membaca sesuatu di pojok ruang itu tampak mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu itu.

"Ah, apa aku menganggu…" Kata yeoja yang membuka pintu itu. Tampak dia sedang berusaha mengenal orang yang kini berjalan kehadapannya.

"Heechul imnida, bagapseumnida." Kata Yeoja tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sungmin Imnida, nado bagapta. Apa aku menganggu?" kata sungmin mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

"Ani, kau tidak menganggu sama sekali. Tadi aku hanya sedang menghapal sedikit dialog untuk tes nanti sore." Kata Heechul kembali ke tempat duduknya mengambil kertas tebal yang ada di tempat duduk itu.

"ah, ne. Kau dari jurusan drama itu kan?" kata Sungmin. Ia memilih tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat Heechul duduk.

"Aish. Kenapa kalian suka menyebutnya kelas drama sih? Itu namanya kelas acting. CK!"kata Heechul.

"Ya, bukan salahku kan. Aku memngikuti apa yang biasa di sebutkan."

"kalau begitu aku juga sama. Kalian yang dari kelas paduan suara kan?"

"Ya… Kelas music…"

"CK! Ne… kelas musik. Oh, ya. Kau sudah jadi dewan siswa baru. Sudah dengar gossip?"

"Mwo? Gossip?"

"Nde, sini ku ceritakan."

Dan tampaknya keduanya larut dalam obrolan membuat mereka menjadi akrab dalam waktu singkat.

.

.

.

"Kyu?" panggil seseorang yang ada di blakang Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tengah koridor itu.

"Kibum noona?" kata kyu begitu melihat sosok yeoja kecil di blakangnya itu.

"Nde, naega. Mwoya?"Jawab Kibum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang nampak datar.

"Ani." Jawabnya singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"oh, aku mau menemui Hyukjae , siswi jurusan dance itu. Mau ikut?"

"nde. Aku ikut saja." Kata Kyuhyun. Merekapun langsung beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tampak sedang mengagumi ruangan yang baru dimasukinya itu. Seperti tidak mau melewatkan setiap detail ruang ini, matanya mengelilingi setiap sudut. Sebuah grand Piano berwarna hitam di salah satu sudut menarik perhatiannya.

**Tingg…**

Coba Ryewook. Dia mencoba membunyikan piano itu.

'bisa' pikirnya. 'ah, main lagu itu saja' lanjutnya. Lalu ruangan itu seketika dipenuhi suara piano yang mengalum lebit itu.

_Gwi reul mak go geu dae reul deu reo bon da_

Ryeowook mulai menyanyi. Ia memejamkan matan, menghayati lagu.

_Du nu neul gam go geu dae reul geu ryeo bon da  
Geu daen heul leo gan neun de geu daen ji na gan neun de  
I mi ja pil su jo cha do eom neun gi eok sok e seo_

_Nan meo mun da (meo mun da) nan meo mun da (meo mun da)  
Sa rang haet deon gi eok deu ri na reul ga ji go non da  
Da shi han beon One more time  
I reo ke ggeun nan da ni mi deul su ga eom neun geo ryo  
Go jak i jeong do ro geu su ma nat deon yak sok deu reun eo ddeo ke eo ddeo ke_

_**Su meul cham go geu dae reul deu ri kin da**_

Belum sempat Ryewook menyambung ke lirik sebelumnya, seseorang di blakang Ryeowook sudah melanjutkannya.

"Yesung oppa." Gumam Ryewook kecil. Ia melanjutkan permainan pianonya.

_**Ju meo geul jwi go geu dael sseu da deum neun da  
Geu daen heul leo gan neun de geu daen ja na gan neun de  
I jen ga jil su jo cha do eom neun chu eok so ge seo**_

_**Nan meo mun da (**__meo mun da__**) nan meo mun da (**__meo mun da__**)  
Sa rang haet deon gi eok deu ri na reul ga ji go non da  
Da shi han beon One more time  
I reo ke ggeun nan da ni mi deul su ga eom neun geo ryo  
Go jak i jeong do ro geu su ma nat deon yak sok deu reun eo ddeo ke eo ddeo ke**_

_A pa do da chyeo do nan neo i sseo ya sal su i sseo  
Neo eom neun sal meun nae gen ju geum gwa do ga ta  
A peu ro do dwi ro do gal su eom neun de na neun eo ddeo ke eo ddeo ke_

_Meo mun da_

_Jeo mun da (ni ga ddeo nan geu nal bu teo nan)  
Nan jeo mun da (na reul beo rin geu nal bu teo nan)  
Ni ga ddeo nan geu nal bu teo jo geum ssik chu rak han da  
Da shi han beon One more time  
I reo ke ggeun nan da ni mi deul su ga eom neun geo ryo  
Go jak i jeong do ro geu su ma nat deon yak sok deu reun eo ddeo ke eo ddeo ke._

Kedua mata mereka yang tadinya terpejam kini terbuka lalu saling menatap, dekat. Ya tentu saja mereka terlihat sangat…

.

.

.

"begitu Sungmin-ah. Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?"kata Heechul sambil meminum minumannya itu.

"hah, jadian-tinggal jadian. Pada susahnya sih? Lagian Hangeng hyung sepertinya juga membalas cintamu?"kata Sungmin.

"aish, tapi aku…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Note:

Sumpah aku ngerjain ini tengah malem dan dadakan di tengah jadwal uts yang padat banget! Sebenernya kaget juga yang review seiben sedikit banget dan malahan berkurang. Tapi mudah mudahan back komen lagi… AMIN. Terus yang nunggu sequel Don't sama Selca Love makasih ya.. ^^ sabarlah kalian menunggu uts ku!.

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

Don't be silent reader. ^^

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


End file.
